


That's Not What God Wants

by ProbablyRiley



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like Pluto Maya tried to keep Riley sheltered from a lot of things. Extreme Christians and abused cats fell into that category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not What God Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Auggies age is a little messed up he should be like 7 or 8 but in this he's 12-13.

“Cory, Riley is sixteen, and Maya is seventeen. They can handle themselves, I promise.” Topanga said trying to get her husband to stop looking around the amusement park like a crazy person. Earlier the girls had told them they were going to be spending the day at Coney Island, and then Riley was spending the night over Maya’s house. Of course with Cory being who he is he decided to “check up” on the girls to make sure they were ok. 

“Yeah dad they’ll be fine, can we please go ride a coaster now?” Auggie complained looking at his parents.

“I just want to check on them then we can go. Oh! Oh! There they are!” He said bouncing up and down pointing out the blonde and brunette in question. They were walking hand in hand toward a game booth, Maya was laughing at something Riley said as the taller girl had a cotton candy cone larger than her head. 

“Great, now come on hon. We are here and I want to make the most of this trip.” Topanga said pulling him off to a roller coaster. 

x-x-x

“Oh, will you win me the stuffed penguin?” Riley asked stopping short causing Maya to yank her arm. Following her line of sight the blonde spotted a small stuffed bird, it was possibly the smallest most pathetic looking toy out of the whole selection. 

“Why does it not surprise me you want the most pathetic one up there?” Maya asked shaking her head and walking over to the counter. It was a simple dart game where the smaller balloons you hit the better you prize is. 

“He’s not pathetic! He looks sad, you need to save him so we can take care of him,” Riley pouted looking at the small stuffed animal helplessly. Rolling her eyes, Maya put down a five on the counter earning her three darts. Testing her aim out she tossed a dart to one of the bigger balloons effectively popping it, from there she popped two of the smallest ones getter her a choice of any large prize, but Riley still wanted the tiny sad penguin. Sighing she pointed to the small bird, she couldn’t help but smile when the taller girls face lit up as she hugged the stuffy to her chest.

“Alright so what do you want to do next?” The blonde asked as she started walking toward the rides, she stopped though when she realized no one was following her. “Riles?

Looking around she found the girl in question staring at a group of people with a horrified look on her face. Maya’s stomach dropped. Just like pluto, she tried to keep Riley sheltered from a few other things as well. Extreme christians, and abused cats fell into that category. And wouldn’t you know, it there was a group of people were standing there holding signs that read “GOD HATES FAGS” and “HOMOS ARE GOING TO HELL”. It made even Maya cringe to look at, the self proclaimed badass didn’t even hate people that much.  
“Peaches… How could they say stuff like that? In God’s name?” Riley asked looking over to the other girl. 

“I don’t know honey, some people just suck. That’s what they think their god would want so that’s what they preach.” Maya shrugged.

“That’s not what God wants! He’s about forgiveness, and love! And…” She trailed off suddenly, and evil smile spread across her face. The same face her dad made when he was scheming something. 

“What are you…” Before she could even finish her thought Riley was pulling her across the path, right in front of the protesters. 

“God is about acceptance you jerks,” And before Maya could do or say anything, Riley grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Not that the artist was complaining, who didn’t like being kissed by their amazingly cute yet undeniably hot girlfriends? She was however slightly worried by the reaction of the people so clearly against their relationship.

“You need Jesus girl, you are going to hell!” One woman screeched once they pulled apart. Riley turned calmly to the woman smiling kindly (read: terrifying) and ran her hand through Maya’s hair.

“I see him every Sunday when I go to church, thank you. And I have been reassured that I will not be going to hell anytime soon. Besides, even if I do I’m sure I’ll meet you there.” Giving a small smile again she started to walk away before turning back and throwing up her middle finger nearly causing one of the older women in the group to faint.

“Whoa there Riles, that’s a little extreme for you. Let’s head back to the food.” Maya said grabbing her girlfriend’s arm once she had gotten over the shock of Riley actually flipping someone off. Before they got anywhere though a very familiar voice rang in the crowed.

“Riley Matthews, and Maya Hart!”

x-x-x

“Core, seriously this borders stalking our child. Will you leave them be?” Topanga said rolling her eyes, Corey was currently standing on a bench looking through the crowd.

“Yeah, dad this is just sad. Maya will keep her out of harm’s way,” Auggie said.

“By beating up the person!” Cory justified. “And I don't know about you but I don't want to spend another night at the hospital because Maya decided she can take on a 200 pound man.” Out of the corner of his eye he spots them. Maya was walking carefully towards Riley who had a horrified look on her face. Following her line of sight he saw what was bothering her daughter. Hateful signs that sound just how mean the world could be. He expected Riley's usual outburst followed by a plan to fix it. Climbing down he asked his wife and son to accompany him to help his daughter.

“What are you…” He heard Maya say as he watched Riley drag her over to the protesters. Instead of Riley confronting them like he thought she would he nearly felt his head explode when she pulled Maya into her kissing the blonde. His eyes were huge as he looked from them to the rest of his family. Although Topanga looked just as confused as he felt she also had a hint of pride in her small smile, and Auggie just had a knowing look of pride. 

“But… I… What?” He stuttered, turning back he saw his daughter give a few snappy comebacks before finally flipping the bird to the small group. It took Maya a few seconds to recover before grabbing the tall girl’s hand and leading them away. 

“Riley Matthews and Maya Hart!” Topanga yelled getting their attention. Both looked horrified as they started walking over.

“Mom, daddy… How much of that did you see?” Riley asked nervously wringing her hands.

“But.. You.. Friends? When since? Middle finger old ladies” Cory sputtered.

“What he means to say is, how long have you to been together? Why didn't you tell us? And do not flip off old people in public. No matter how cruel, little kids could see you.” Topanga clarified look expectantly at the girls.

“Well we've been together about six month now, and,” Maya started.

“Six months?!” Cory gasped looking offended before his wife shushed him.

“Um, yes just about that. We didn't tell you because we weren't ready. We weren't sure how’d you react so we just kept it to ourselves. And I think she had it coming. No one should preach hate.” Riley explained only looking up at the last part. What Cory saw surprised him though, he saw a look of pure determination in her eyes that took him aback. 

“I'm sorry you girls felt you had to hide from us. We will love you no matter what.” Cory said finally finding his words. “But that does mean no sleep over tonight,” that was met with both girls groaning and trying to argue their night back.

“Oh come on dad, it's not like they can get pregnant.” Auggie said making them all look at him. “What? It's true?” He defended.

“August, never say that again. And Core I honestly don't see the harm in it anyway.” Topanga shrugged. He looked nervous before Maya stepped in.

“If it's any consolation, nothing like that is going to happen tonight. We were just going to work on an English project and maybe watch a movie,” although the that wasn't 100% truthful she hoped he would buy it. And he did.

“Fine, no funny business though.” Hey said making the girls smile.

“Hey blondie! You and your little dyke are hot, but how about you both come with us and we’ll show you what you're missing!” Some guy called walking up to them, both Cory and Riley jumped at Maya to keep her from sacking the guy. But neither of them paid attention as Auggie walked up to them, let them hit him once then he absolutely pummeled all of them. They were on the ground and he only had a bloody nose and a cut on his lip.

x-x-x

“What were you thinking?” Riley practically yelled as she gently put ice on her younger brothers face.

“That if he hit me first in the state of New York anything I do after that is self defense. Good thing I'm a black belt.” Topanga looked both worried and guilty for having taught him that.

“Well you're ok though bud which is what matters the most.” Maya said. After half an hour of talking and taking care of the young boy the girls headed out and Auggie headed to bed. Cory and Topanga were left sitting on the couch.

“We did good didn't we?” Cory asked. Topanga smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I think we did. Our daughter and surrogate daughter are happy and know right from wrong. Our son is scary when beating people up and knowing the law,” she agreed.

“Let's hope it works out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like find me on tumblr: hufflepuff-chick :)


End file.
